


Cars

by Bandom5eva



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Car Sex, Josh is an angel, M/M, Smut, Sweet Sex, THIS IS A THING, Top Josh, dom josh if you squint, fucking to feel better, help me find god, i love josh dun, it's just porn, little bit rough, weird headspaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom5eva/pseuds/Bandom5eva
Summary: Josh’s eyes didn't leave the road for a second.“If you keep looking at me like that, I'll have to pull the car over and fuck you until you’re screaming.”





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

> This is. A thing. 
> 
> Thanks to Josh_Duns_Lip_Ring for the idea for car sex. I don't think this is what she meant when she suggested it. I just wrote this today; it's barely even proofread. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Obviously a work of fiction.

The road stretched out endlessly in front of them. The trees loomed on both sides of the road, thick and impenetrable in their multitudes, their long branches casting twisting shadows on the pavement. The headlights from their SUV barely permeated the oppressive gloom as the road curved and wound in front of them. 

Tyler had long since given up fiddling with his phone in his lap as Josh guided the car around the curves, up and down the hills. The forest seemed to race by outside Tyler’s window, the shapes of the trees and all their inhabitants blurring into one as they flew past. Josh always drove fast, and it always made Tyler a little nervous, his stomach flipping even though he trusted Josh with every last breath in his body, every molecule of his blood, every atom of himself. Tonight, Tyler was restless, on-edge, something heavy curling in his stomach that didn't feel quite like the anxiety and carsickness he was used to. 

He fixed his eyes on Josh’s face while he stared out the windshield, tapping his fingers idly against the steering wheel, even though the radio station was mostly static out here in the middle of nowhere. He traced Josh’s cheekbone, the curve of his jaw, the line of his neck, his shoulder, as it disappeared under the collar of his gray sleeveless button down shirt. His eyes skimmed down Josh’s body, followed the intricate lines of his tattoo where it curled up his skin, folding around the taut muscles of his forearm. Tyler swallowed. 

He flicked his gaze back up to Josh’s face, running his eyes over the delicate shadows cast by his long eyelashes on his pale cheeks, the curl that had snuck out of his hat to brush lightly against his forehead, the gentle slope of his lips-

“Tyler.”

His voice was loud, piercing in the silent air and the darkness all around them. The car whipped around another curve, into the black as the headlights bounced off the trees, and Tyler’s hand slid to his own thigh, clenched in the material of his pants. Bracing himself, just a little. 

Josh’s eyes didn't leave the road for a second. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, I'll have to pull the car over and fuck you until you’re screaming.” 

Tyler gasped, heard it echo around the small, suffocating space of the car. Josh turned his head finally, pinning Tyler to the seat with his gaze. His eyes were so dark, liquid and sharp and _burning._ They knocked the air straight from Tyler’s lungs. 

He trapped Tyler there with his eyes for another few seconds, then turned back to the road. Tyler felt his nerves buzzing under his skin, like electricity running through his entire frame. He realized faintly that his nails were still clenched tightly in his own pants, digging into the skin of his thighs. He pressed them in a little harder. 

Josh pulled the car slowly off the road, burying it between two trees at the edge of the woods, and turned it off. 

Tyler watched the keys as if in slow motion as they turned in the ignition and then fell into Josh’s hand as he pulled back. He set them carefully in the cupholder between their seats, turning back to Tyler. Tyler’s gaze remained fixed on the cool metal, shining in the reflection of the light from the headlights that remained on, painting the trees in front of them, trying desperately to penetrate the murky blackness of the woods. The _clink_ of the metal as Josh released them sounded as loud as a fire alarm in Tyler’s ears. 

He clicked his seatbelt open, then reached over to unbuckle Tyler’s. Tyler remained still as the belt slowly slid across his chest and back into its place behind his seat. He flicked his eyes up to Josh’s, sucking in another breath at the fire he saw reflected in his gaze. Josh leaned forward slowly, _so slowly_ , almost imperceptibly, and Tyler’s lips parted minutely. Anticipating. 

Josh flipped off the headlights and plunged the world into darkness, and then he descended on Tyler.

Tyler felt Josh’s mouth crash against his in the darkness, and he parted his lips immediately, submitting to the wet heat of Josh’s mouth, to the demanding press of his tongue. His head spun as Josh maneuvered him somehow out of his seated position, lifted him over the center console, threw him down onto the backseat. The seats had already been laid down, Tyler knew, remembered as his back hit the flat surface. They never had any reason to use them, and a million to leave them down. 

Josh was on him again in an instant, dropping his lips to press searing kisses down Tyler’s jaw to his neck, nipping and sucking on his skin. He sat up for just a second, long enough to rip Tyler’s shirt from his body, and then he was back, running blunt nails down Tyler’s chest, flicking them across his nipples, as he sucked hard on his collarbone. Tyler gripped Josh’s broad shoulders, dug his nails in _hard_ as he whimpered, too loud in the blackness. Josh shushed him softly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before tugging off his own shirt and reattaching his lips to Tyler’s skin.

Tyler couldn’t see Josh, but he could feel him _everywhere_. The impenetrable darkness only served to heighten his senses, to amplify the sound of his zipper and the feel of Josh’s lips dragging against his cock. He cried out as Josh sucked the head into his mouth, working Tyler’s jeans and briefs down his hips at the same time, like he couldn’t wait another second to taste him. 

Josh hummed as he slid farther down Tyler’s cock, and Tyler’s head hit the seat with a loud _thunk_. He squeezed his eyes shut so hard that he saw stars dancing across his eyelids as Josh sucked harder, bobbing his head in a quick rhythm and digging his nails into Tyler’s thighs as he held his hips down. Tyler whimpered as he felt his abdomen tightening, and Josh pulled off with a loud pop, sliding back up Tyler’s body to press the taste of himself into his mouth with his tongue. 

“Josh.” His voice was barely a whisper, barely a breath. He felt Josh smile against his lips. 

The center console snapped open and shut. The sound was strange in the darkness, but the _pop_ of the bottle cap was unmistakable. Tyler whined as he felt Josh’s slick finger tracing slow circles around his hole. 

“Josh, please,” he whimpered, pressing his hips down against Josh’s finger. Josh huffed out a chuckle and pressed his finger in, dropping his head to Tyler’s neck at the same time. Tyler choked on his inhale, and Josh pumped his finger in the same rhythm as he swiped his tongue, scraped his teeth over Tyler’s heated skin. 

Tyler cried out loudly as Josh slipped a second finger in. “Shh, angel,” Josh soothed, finally letting Tyler hear his low voice, sliding his clean hand up and down Tyler’s trembling thigh. “I’ve got you.”

Tyler sucked in a deep breath, his head spinning from the feeling of Josh’s skin against his own. He didn’t know when Josh had lost his clothes, didn’t _care_ , all he wanted was to feel Josh as close as he could. He dug his nails into Josh’s shoulder, pulled his body flush against his own, arching his back. His mind was buzzing, his thoughts racing as he whimpered again, pressing up against the firm muscle of Josh’s torso. He wanted to crawl _inside Josh’s skin_. 

“Tyler,” Josh murmured, pressing his fingers in and out slowly, torturously, purposely avoiding the spot Tyler knew he could find in the dark, blindfolded, after being spun around five times, on his first try. “Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.”

Tyler whimpered again, the sound breaking off into a loud moan as Josh finally pressed his fingers against Tyler’s prostate, quickly adding a third and fucking him harder, faster. Tyler was struck by a sudden feeling that something was watching them, lurking in the woods, staring in through the window, watching Josh drive him closer and closer to the edge, fucking him on his fingers as he moaned and writhed. He arched his back a little more, pressed down a little harder on Josh’s hand. 

Josh withdrew his fingers suddenly and dropped his hips to Tyler’s in a torturously slow, deep grind, drawing a long, loud moan from the depths of Tyler’s throat. “Josh,” he choked out, his fingers scrabbling at the sweat-slick skin of Josh’s back. He felt feverish, his skin too hot and his blood rushing too fast through his veins, the iron pulling him like a magnet into Josh’s space. 

“You want me to fuck you, angel?” Josh murmured, pressing their cocks together again, rutting his hips _so slowly_. Tyler’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Tell me.”

His words broke the dam inside Tyler’s throat. “Josh, please, _please_ ,” he all-but-sobbed, wrapping his legs tightly around Josh’s waist and pressing his hips hard against Josh’s, _desperate_ to feel him inside. 

Josh loosened Tyler’s legs a fraction, wedged a hand between them to slick up his own cock, exhaling sharply at the feeling. Tyler had almost lost himself to the adrenaline coursing through his body when he was brought crashing back to Earth by the feeling of Josh pushing in smoothly, pressing immediately against Tyler’s prostate as he bottomed out, exactly like Tyler knew he could. 

He cried out sharply as Josh pulled out only to slam back into him, immediately starting a punishing rhythm. Tyler saw stars floating above his head in the blackness as Josh’s cock pressed repeatedly against his prostate. He felt like he was floating, like he was millions of miles above the Earth, drifting. Josh’s hand gripped his ankle suddenly, pulled his leg up to rest on his broad shoulder, the new angle allowing him to push deeper as his hand pressed against Tyler’s hip. The heavy pressure grounded him, let him return to his body as a sharper burst of pleasure rushed over him like a wave crashing. He was barely coherent, sobs and slurred curses and whimpers of Josh’s name rolling off his tongue in a steady stream. He could feel every inch of Josh inside of him, every skin cell of his fingertips pressed into his hip, every muscle of his shoulder rippling under his calf. He was on fire, he was _burning up_ from the inside out at Josh’s hands. 

Josh was relentless, fucking Tyler harder and faster as the rough fabric of the seat burned into the skin of his back. He was hyper-aware of every sensation as Josh’s warm, calloused hand gripped his leaking, aching cock and started to slide up and down in time with the thrusting of his hips. Tyler heard himself crying out louder and louder with every slap of Josh’s hips against his own as if the sound was travelling to his ears from underwater. It was muffled, distant, like it wasn’t coming from him, but from something deeper in the darkness of the forest outside their windows. He felt Josh’s sharp hipbones slamming into his body, _felt_ the bruises blooming beneath his skin. He could hardly remember where he was, where they were going, _why_ they were here, in the blackness where even the stars couldn’t reach them. 

“Tyler. Come for me, angel.” 

The pressure building inside of him exploded as he came with a scream of Josh’s name. Everything around him was suddenly white-hot, furious, consuming him whole. His entire body pulsed, trembled, _shook_ as the waves rolled over him. 

He came down to the feeling of Josh pressing slow, soft kisses against his neck. He blinked several times, banishing the stars from his vision as the vice grip around his lungs slowly slipped away. His muscles relaxed, a heavy weight settling over him like a thick blanket, shielding him from the eyes outside the window and the ones inside his skull. He sucked in a slow, deep breath, and he felt Josh smile against his skin. 

“Hey, angel,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss Tyler fully, much sweeter than any of his previous actions that night. “Are you with me?”

Tyler sighed, threading his fingers in Josh’s messy, sweaty curls, scratching his nails gently against his scalp. “I’m with you,” he whispered honestly. He hadn’t realized he was gone until he had come back. But Josh knew. Josh always knew. 

“Good,” Josh whispered, dropping his head to press a tiny kiss to Tyler’s chest, right above his heart. It swelled up to meet his lips. 

“I love you,” Tyler whispered into the silence between them, the darkness much less threatening now than before. He could almost feel Josh’s brilliant, blinding smile. 

“I love you too, Ty.” 

He swiped at the mess on Tyler’s chest with a soft cloth, one that felt suspiciously like Tyler’s t-shirt. His suspicions were confirmed when Tyler felt Josh slip his own shirt over his shoulders, buttoning it carefully in the front. It hung off Tyler’s smaller frame, but nothing had felt quite that fitting in a long time. 

Josh finished dressing Tyler and himself, his fingers gentle and careful, knowing the marks he had left on Tyler’s body, the marks he _needed_. He pulled Tyler gently into his lap, his fingers finding his chin to draw their lips together in one more slow, deep kiss before he buckled Tyler carefully back in his seat and crawled back to his own side. 

“You gonna drive shirtless?” Tyler teased as Josh flicked the headlights back on and started the engine. His stomach flipped in the sweet, thrilling way he never got sick of when Josh turned to flash him a grin, his warm eyes illuminated by the glow of the headlights.

“It’s the middle of the night, who’s going to see me?” he replied softly, reaching over to thumb Tyler’s nose affectionately. He shifted into reverse and started to ease the car back onto the dark, curving road. “Besides, that entire thing was all an excuse to see you in my shirt. You know how I feel about you wearing my clothes.”

His hat was sitting a little crooked on his messy curls as he turned his head back to the road, careful as always as they moved ahead. 

_God,_ Tyler loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request something or to submit your favorite bible verses because I clearly need them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
